Only Hope
by JayCorleone
Summary: We saw a part of her at Summer Vacation. Just a part of her. But as realization strucks, the vulnerability she suffers only builds as time passes. Revised Chapters, again. Troypay.
1. Trailer

**Summary** I can't give a clear image of what the story is about but the trailer might help. Please read and review. Trailer inside! Troypay.

_Okay I know nobody likes to read long authors notes so I'll keep it short. This is my first time writing on fanfiction so I would appreciate reviews. Please? Here's the trailer people. (Short 'nuff?) XP_

**Disclaimer:**Don't. Own. A. Single. Cent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trailer**

**There once was a girl...**

Shows a lengthy blonde strutting along the great halls of East High

**So determined in whatever she did...**

Shows the same blonde at the head of the drama table instructing, doing her job as president of said department, in a confident manner, her peers listening intently.

**So passionate...**

Shows the girl under the the luminous lights of the theatre stage, her head facing the audience, looking as petite as ever, but the greatest of power, evident in her voice said otherwise

**She once had a goal... **

**Even if it means having the most hated title**

Shows students parting like moses and muttering hateful words as she passes by, her brother tailing her like a dog

"Ice Bitch"

**Sharpay Evans **_**always**_** knew what she wanted**

**Where she stood**

**Until...**

Shows a sandy haired boy and a raven haired girl on the theatre stage, _her_ stage, singing _her_song, well, what intended to be at least

**But being the ice queen...**

**She wouldn't let that just pass her by**

**So she plotted revenge during summer vacation**

Shows Troy coaching Sharpay on how to golf

Flashes to Gabriella, Chad and Taylor watching Troy and Sharpay golf together, frowns on their faces

Flashes to Sharpay smirking as Troy blindly lets Chad waiter him as he talks with Mr. Evans about a basketball scholarship

**But...**

**Her expectations ended up backfiring**

Shows Gabriella yelling at Sharpay as she slowly losses the least bit of pride left in her

Flashes to Troy and Sharpay talking during rehearsal

"Troy, this could change your life-"

"Sharpay I'm more interested in what my friends think about me, and what I think about myself."

"Oh, we can all hold hands under the camp fire some other time, right now we've got a show to do!" Sharpay proceeded at grabbing his hands but he yanked it away.

"No, you've got a show to do...I've got a kitchen to clean." And he left, leaving her speechless, for the first time in her life.

**But in the end, all was well said and done**

Shows the wildcats including the Evans twins, dancing along the tunes to 'All For One' happy as before

Flashes to Troy and Gabriella kissing in the rain

**But then realization struck her**

_(Only Hope by Mandy Moore starts playing in the back ground)_

**Now...**

Shows Sharpay walking through the doors of East High everybody parting for her , due to habit, despite the summer's happenings

She suddenly feels isolated and embarrassed as she timidly walks pass thesea of perplexed students, them wondering why she was acting the way she was

**The once strong, determined young girl everybody knew so well...**

**Has absolutely no clue who she is anymore...**

Shows Sharpay standing stiffly on the stage in the auditorium, looking lost as she stares at the small amount of students that auditioned for the musical sitting on the theatre seats

She starts to loose her grip on the mic and eventually it drops with a thud, by that time, she has ran out of the stage muttering an inaudible apology

**What her purpose is anymore...**

"Shar...Sharpay, look at me! Whe- Where's the old Sharpay I used to know, the steady minded, _committed_ sister I loved."

"Yeah, right. Don't you mean the, ignorant, selfish, controlling bitch of a sister you used to have? Yeah well she's never coming back! You should be happy now right! Now that you can live the life you've always wanted...the one without me in your way."

"Shar I-"

"Just save it." Sharpay whispered angrily and stomped away.

**Then the one boy who **_**never**_**gave her the time of day...**

**Steps in...**

Shows Troy looking at Sharpay from across the lunch table talking casually to Taylor, but he could've sworn he saw the slightest hint of distress beneath all the artificialness

"You know, without singing, I have nothing. I'm just a useless, pathetic, nobody! Ryan has baseball _and_singing, you have basketball _and_ singing, Gabriella has her studies _and_singing. I _just_have singing. If I don't sing I'll have nothing.

"Then sing!"

"Its not that easy when when _nobody_wants to hear you, Troy! Everybodywants you and Gabriella to sing now, I'm just another reject that everybody ignores until the _real_star comes on stage. The star _I_used to be." Sharpay whispers softly as she felt hot tears start running down her face.

**But the vulnerability she suffers only builds as time passes**

"I'm going to help her sing again."

"And what makes you think that _you_ of _all_people can help her?" The blonde said slightly amused.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Troy asked, both confused and angry.

"You, Troy Bolton, is the _last_ person on earth who I can consider as close as a _friend_of Sharpay's...You've never _once_given her the time of day...never cared shit about her life. For all I know, you probably didn't even think she existed before the summer." Ryan spat at him, his protection for his little sister over powering him.

**Would he help her get back the one thing she holds most dear**

"No ones here, its just you and me, just us. Go ahead and sing." Troy says softly, while holding out the mic for her as she stares at it hard.

"I- I can't. I can't. I wont. I _promised_ myself I'm never going to sing _ever_ again. Don't make me humiliate myself again Troy, please don't!" Sharpay says harshly as she tries hard not to let her tears fall.

Flashes to Troy's own face as he feels a sudden pang of emotion as he watches a single tear roll down her delicate cheeks. His urge to wipe it away with his own hands and hug her comfortingly, building, as more tears escaped her eyes.

**What about his girlfriend**

**The girl he used to think he'd spend the rest of his life with...**

Flashes to Gabriella smiling up at Troy

**Would he start feeling differently about Sharpay in the process...**

Flashes to Troy and Sharpay laughing, oblivious to the world as they walk together

Flashes to Troy admiring at Sharpay in her room, wearing no make up or the usual artificial junk he normally sees her wearing

**Or would it still be as of normal even after all they've been through... **

Shows to them sneaking longing glances at the other when the other isn't looking

**A Zashleyfan4eva productions**

**Coming soon to fanfiction...**

_** Only Hope **_

"Sing with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh man, was that trailer looooong or what? Lol...what'cha think? Too shitty for fanfiction? Should I even bother continuing? Hmm...I'm aiming for at least, __**at least**__, six reviews to continue, but I'll definitely be motivated to update faster if I get more so PLEASE...I'm begging on my knee's people!!! REVIEW!!! Okay I'd better stop before I scare you away...but please..review! XD_


	2. Changes

**Chapter One : Changes**

"Hey you..." greeted Ryan Evans with a smile, as he entered his sisters bedroom.

"Hey yourself..." the other twin replied, looking at his reflection through the mirror, loosely combing her hair. She wasn't intending to look as sparkly today, as she usually does. Things...have changed over the summer.

It wasn't that she felt obliged to be in resemblance as the rest of the school, be on 'the good side'. Shockingly, to her that is, it was something that she's been wanting to do for a long time, though unknown to her. Her icy exterior, perceived by her peers, _is _actually a part of her, no facade intended. All her. So to which, her confident yet slightly controlling persona (as she puts it), isn't exactly something she's willingly ready to let go of anytime soon.

Sharpay Evans had toned down her Sharpay-ness in some areas though, like being too controlling over Ryan's life and stuff like that. Heck, she even managed to act a little nicer to those wildcats, which at first, she never wanted to be a part of, despite her being in the same school as them. Now, she's actually starting to blend...

And speaking of change.

"Ryan...what did you do to your clothes?" Sharpay asked turning around to face her brother, a somewhat horrid expression on her face.

He just smiled and stood up. "Just something the guys picked up for me. They threw in a grey sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans...you like?" He asked twirling around to model his new line of clothing. Since when...

"Yeah I guess, but I'd never expect you to actually_ agree_ to wear them." She said confused. Ryan always had a very unique sense of fashion, kinda like her. Only people with guts would wear them in public, but it's alright for her to wear them because she's a girl. Ryan however is a guy...the last time he checked.

No hat. Impressive.

He smiled again. "Well, I guess things change." He said shrugging. "Plus, these trousers are _exceptionally_ comfortable." Ryan exclaimed, twirling around, all the while looking down at his pants.

Sharpay giggled amusedly. She was glad to know that there were some goofiness left in him.

Hanging out with the guys these days, its making him become a lot more like them. The soft headed, easy to take advantage of, of a brother, is quickly fading away. To which, she's surprisingly very proud of.

It's quite scary how _one_ summer can change a person so quickly.

But then again...it's probably just him starting to act more like himself.

"I'm gonna head downstairs for breakfast so you tell me when your ready to leave?" He asked her, poking his head from the door.

Sharpay nodded her head. He stared at her for a second or two, then finally closed the door shut, sending her a small smile.

Sharpay sighed and turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. She studied her face for awhile.

She frowned. '_That's weird...I never frown when I look at myself...'_

She slowly tried to smile again, it worked...but it was blatantly obvious that it was fake.

The blonde huffed, shaking her head, she stood up and grabbed her bag, making her way downstairs. "Things change." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the car, Ryan breathed in the familiar scent of the school's...parking lot. He smiled, his hands went up to adjust his hat. But he found himself touching his hair. He searched his head for his hat, patting his head like a maniac.

He made an 'o' shape with his mouth when he realized he didn't _wear_ a hat today. Sharpay rolled her eyes at her brothers stupidness and pulled her shades to the top of her head so it was acting like a hair band.

Instead of walking behind his sister, the twins now walked side by side. Acting as an equal rather than a queen and her slave. Ryan was trying to stride like how his sister does, but failing miserably.

"Hey Ry? I think I left something in the car, you go on ahead." Sharpay said, trying to sound calm. She suddenly had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah sure." He smiled and opened the doors to East High.

Sharpay closed her eyes and leaned against the wall beside the door when her brother was out of sight. She let out a shaky breath and felt better since she has been holding it for quite some time.

There weren't anybody outside since almost everybody were already inside.

_'What the hell is going on?' _

She felt partly scared to go in there. She didn't know why, but she did.

Maybe it was because she didn't want to be seen walking with her duffus of a brother who's walking like a moron? Yes. That's it. That! She felt satisfied with her reason.

She sighed and opened her eyes. She composed herself and brushed of imaginary dust from her blouse and walked through those doors.

As soon as she was inside, everybody's attention was on her, and some immediately parted for her. Everybody didn't seem _scared _per say, but they were inquisitive. As in, why isn't she walking?

Sharpay stood stiff on spot. She blinked once. Twice. Blinked many times. She suddenly felt like the smallest of the whole lot. She bit her lip and looked down, walking her way through the sea of people.

_'What in the bloody hell am I doing? Stand up straight! Say 'move'! Oh for the love of god, DO SOMETHING SHARPAY-ISH!' _

If at all, She slumped her shoulders more and walked a little faster. All the way to the auditorium. She shut the doors harshly, breathing heavily.

_'Well. That was fun!' _

She turned around and walked towards the piano where she knew she could release some of her distress. She didn't know what was going on with her, was it something she ate?

Sharpay knew very well that there were gonna be some rumors spreading around about her earlier actions, but she could care less at the moment. It was her music time...

Feeling the smooth white keys of the grand piano, she sat on the black seat and closed her eyes shut. She doesn't need to see the keys, she_ feels _them.

A soft melody echoed through the auditorium as the silent atmosphere gave the tune a vibrant effect. She started to sing the first few bars of the song and it made it more beautiful. Hearing how her voice perfectly harmonized with the piano, she smiled a content smile. If only the whole school knew she could play and sing like this.

Opening her eyes, the melody ended to it's last bar. She sighed deeply. "Good. Now that, that's done. Time to face the school." She made a weird face at the sound of that and made her way out of the auditorium.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bop bop bop, straight to the top, going for the glory. Da da di du du da..."

"Evans! Were in a good mood today." Troy Bolton greeted her cheerfully, opening his locker, which coincidentally was next to Sharpay's this term.

She shrugged looking at him from her inbuilt mirror. "Yep...until you showed up." She said, trying to keep an annoyed expression but a smile was itching at the corner of her lips.

He smiled handsomely back, glancing at her reflection from her mirror.

"Really, I find that _very_ hard to believe. I recall you having a _major_ infatuation with me before the holidays, no?" He asked back cockily, making her roll her eyes playfully. It was a common joke he liked to use on her, but being the good natured being she was, she took it lightly and played along.

Sharpay and Troy got a long extremely well during the summer. Aside her affections for him, which she purposely tried forget because she knew he'd never return her feelings, they really hit it off as good friends.

The occasional flirting, yes. But it's common for a girl and guy best friend to constantly flirt, right? Thats what keeps a healthy relationship for one of the opposite sexes...right?

"_Was_ Bolton. Now, I'm onto a hotter hunk." She teased looking at her right to catch Zeke staring at her. She send a flirty smile and wave his way and it looked like he was about to fall flat on his ass.

No, Zeke and her weren't going out. That boy still hasn't gotten the balls to ask her out yet, but he still worships her though. Funny, even after numerous times they've conversed, he's hinted numerous times about asking her out, but still hasn't done anything close to it...

She turned back to Troy.

When she did though, she could've sworn she saw a glint of jealousy flash though his eyes. But he quickly snapped his eyes back to her and smiled that charming smile of his. "Well good for you, at least he likes you back so you two would be _perfect_ together..." He said, rather hesitantly and turned his attention back to his locker.

Though Sharpay was completely oblivious to his odd actions.

She sighed. _Jealous. Yeah, keep dreaming princess. _

After a few moments of silence between the two, them just picking up some books here and there._  
_

"Hey Troy! Sharpay!" Gabriella Montez came skipping her way down the hallway to her meet her boyfriend. Sharpay gave a small wave and smiled a little.

Gabriella Montez...the girl who saved the day from the Ice Princess from her 'evil plots for revenge' and overjoyed everybody with a happy ending. The _same_ girl, who happily stole her part in that Star Dazzle Award Sharpay treasured so deeply and sang _her _duet with Troy. THAT SAME GIRL WHO...

_'Sharpay!' _That little annoying voice in her head commanded. _'You went through this before...so just_ _drop it!' _

Sharpay mimicked the voice and was glad that her head was covered by her locker. You know, just in case a passerby would mistaken her for some Nutcracker who just got too much peanuts up her pretty, little, head.

"Hey!" Troy smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the lips. Sharpay at that moment wanted to roll her eyes and bark at them for showing PDA on school grounds, but she can't do that no more.

They're all _friends_ now, and Gabriella _is_ his girlfriend.

And if _she_ were Troy's girlfriend, oh yeah she'd _totally_ wanna make out with him in public even if it's against school rules. You can't blame him for being born like a total greek god...'_did I just say that_?'

_'Oh here we go again, with the fantasizing about Troy Bolton. Bla bla bla...oh just get a grip...and STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF ALREADY!' _

She was over Troy Bolton already, and that was that.

Ugh, then why did she have that wrenching feeling when they kissed again...

But Sharpay wasn't the only one who felt like she wanted to gag at the sight. Her brother appeared beside her and was about to greet Gabriella with a smile when he saw her kissing Troy. He immediately dropped his smile and his mouth was slightly a jar. Sharpay had to literally close it with her hand.

They shared a knowing look and walked away leaving the two make-out-birds alone to do whatever make-out-birds do.

It was obvious that the twins shared the same feeling when Troy and Gabriella start to be all couply-like around each other.

And no! Ryan does not have a crush on Troy Bolton! If you haven't caught on...it's Gabriella Montez he's goo-goo ga-ga-ing about.

During his time at Lava Springs with Gabriella, Ryan grew quite fond for the girl. He felt a bond grow out of them from that little time that they had spent together, during her, ahem..._break_ with Troy Bolton. And too say the least...it started to scare him shitless.

The poor boy has never been in love before, and it was obvious that Gabriella didn't feel the same way, so you could imagine how lost a puppy he was.

When Sharpay found out about his crush, she didn't have the heart to tease him about it or whatever she's used to doing in ruining her brothers life. Because she was going through the _exact_ same thing.

It was...a brother and sisterly type, bonding time thing for them at that period. Unrequited love was what it was..._is._

The were in _deep_. And they knew it. But they manage to shrug it off every time...for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the first chapter of my new story. I hope I did justice to it and met up to a certain level of expectations...hopefully. Personally, I thought it could do _much_better, but I wanted it posted up really soon. It's been what...two weeks!

But yeah, I kinda got one of those 'writers block' thingy's. I know, on the first chapter? Honestly, I'm no good with beginnings. Heck, this story was pictured from the _far_end of the story. But I promise it'll get better and faster...soon.

And so, I would very much indeed appreciate feedback...even if it were a simple 'good' or 'horrible' or 'update'. But I would like to know what I'm doing wrong. So Please Review People!!! It really does mean a lot...XD

**Review Replies: **_(Because Your So Awesome xD)_

_**Going2Alaska:**__Hey thanks for your review, glad you liked it. Hope I didn't make you loose interest... xD _

_**Dontia:**__Thank you, well here's the first chapter. :)_

_**karemina:**__Glad you liked the trailer, and here's the first chappy:)_

_**Laughingcity15:**__Amazing? Wow, and it's only the trailer lol. Thanks for your review. :)_

_**Unlove You: **__Thank You! I wonder what's the censored word... Lol. Thanks for your review. :)_

_**naturally a lover: **__I'm glad you liked it, it's good to know you want more. XD_

_**xamxjx:**__Wow! That's good to know that my trailer did that! And see...I got my fingers typing now it's your turn to update your stories. ;)_

_**Clotisy:**__Thank so much for your review. Every one of it counts:)_

_**lovesmyk:**__So long trailers ain't that bad, eh? Lol. And yeah, Sharpay would be far from perky in this fic, maybe at some points but not often. Thanks a lot for your review. :)_

_**JBluva:**__Why thank you, glad you liked it. Here's and update:)_

_**Evane21:**__Here's the first chapter, hope you liked it. :)_

_**nrisley19892007:**__Glad you liked it, and here's the first chapter! Hope I didn't keep you waiting. :)_

_**bluenightstars:**__Glad to know that you liked it. Here's the first chappy:)_

_**FelineMimiDavis74:**__Haha, thank you very much, I really appreciate it. Your my first reviewer_ever_ you know. I hope this was what you expected...well kinda. x) Thanks for your review. :)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I_think_that's everyone...o.O

REVIEW!!... Please? XD


End file.
